bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Soramaru
Aoi is a Noble Shinigami character in Bleach Channel RPG. Her RPer is King Zeal. She is currently the Crown Princess of the Soramaru Great Noble House, opposite her husband and family Patriarch, Takebachi Soramaru. She was born into the Soramaru clan as a member of their branch family, and thus is also the cousin of Takebachi, Juusuke, Aya, and Sasuke. She is the mother of Issei and Suzume. Following the Purgare War, she has been appointed as the Captain of the Fourth Division. Appearance Physical Stature: ' Height: 5'3" (160 cm) Weight: 126 lbs. (88 kg) Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Aoi is a relatively short and small-framed woman of pure Japanese descent. She is relatively lean aside from having some heft in her lower half. When not dressed in her shinigami garb, she dresses in traditional Japanese clothing. After adopting a more "open" lifetstyle alongside her husband, she has taken a more "battle-hardened" appearance, keeping her hair buns hair loose and uncombed, wearing her shihakushou off the shoulder, and wrapping her upper body and arms in sarashi. Her clothing is also practical for aiding her skill in all four forms of Zankensoki: she wears handwraps or guards in case of close combat, wrist guards for blocking zanpakutō strikes, standard footwear sturdy enough for fleet footwork, and her sleeveless arm is perfect for Kidō gestures and casting. Personality The best way to describe Aoi is "duplicitous". Raised in traditional Japanese values and manners, she has become very adept at keeping her purest thoughts hidden, while at the same time acting indirectly or subtlely in ways which further her true thoughts and feelings. Usually, Aoi keeps her true emotions in check; even after taking a policy of "openness" with her husband, Aoi finds it more useful (and fun) to be no more direct than necessary. The exception to all of this is violence. Incredibly, Aoi tends to make little to no effort to hold back her passions when engaged in battle. Aoi practically turns into a different person when facing someone in combat, and her actions only grow more impassioned and impulsive as she becomes nearer to death. History Coming soon Powers & Abilities Natural Skills Unique Skills True Zankensoki Mastery Aoi is Soul Society's foremost practitioner in true Zankensoki, or equal balance in all four shinigami combat forms. She is capable of flowing from one style to another and adapting to any situation swiftly. She is also proficient at countering all known styles of combat, giving her the nickname Amanogawa ("Heavenly River"), for her ability to change course to go around obstacles. Faction Skills Zanpakutō 'Dorobonogami ("God of Thieves") Shikai :Release Phrase: "Steal his/her/their/its soul, Dorobonogami!" :Form: A humongous smooth and metallic Kanabō, with a shaft as tall as Aoi herself and nearly as wide. Its tsuba is loosely, almost carelessly, wrapped in leather straps, and the spot where a guard should be is instead decorated with a bluish band that lights up when the weapon's ability is activated. : Special Ability: : Whenever Dorobonogami touches a target, or any part of their being (even their zanpakutō), Aoi may order it to steal a humongous chunk of their reishi. The exact amount depends on the total reiatsu of Aoi herself. Aoi can then use this power to either replenish her own reiatsu or health, or that of others. The absorption process can weaken, fatigue, and even kill the victim. Bankai 'Gotsuno Oukoku Nodorobou (“Thieves of the Five Kingdoms”)' :Form: The Thieves of the Five Kingdoms are five supernatural and oddly-colored animal spirits: a sapphire lion, a ruby fox, a pearl squirrel, a jade primate, and a gold serpent. Each animal is associated with a specific weapon. The moment that Aoi utters “Ban Kai”, five sturdy weapons rain down from above, landing with a hefty thud. These weapons are wielded both by Aoi and the corresponding beast. These weapons are: *A golden 8-foot-long scimitar blade attached to a 20-foot chain (serpent). *A pearl 8-foot-long replica of her Shikai mace, also connected to a chain (squirrel). *A ruby jitte connected to a 5-foot chain (fox). *A jade sai connected to a 5-foot chain (primate). *A pair of sapphire, hard-knuckled gauntlets and leg guards (lion). :Special Ability :Each weapon possess the same reiatsu-stealing and restorative abilities as her Shikai. Patriarch Category:Female Characters Category:Nobles Category:Soramaru Clan Category:Captains Category:Fourth Division Category:Shinigami Characters Category:King Zeal Characters Category:Healers Category:Zankensoki Category:The Circle Category:Characters Category:First-Era RP Category:Serving Captains Category:Lieutenants